ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanguard
Vangaurd is the largest faction on the server, and one of the oldest. It played a crucial part in the Jovian Wars and has the largest standing fleet in Ragnorak. It is a force to be reckoned with, but a good faction to trade with. Mildly in decline, but its population is proud of its history. It is still quite the force to be reckoned with. Governmental Structure Not too much is known of it's governmental structure, only that Vanguard has a singular leader who delegates power to a Second in Command, and then in turn to three Officers: Security, Economics, Engineering. Leaders Amc088 is one of the two current leaders and the Founder of Vanguard. He is very enigmatic and rarely seen, but when he is seen, the members of Vanguard snap to attention, knowing something big is about to happen. Ronald O'Connor is the second leader of Vanguard, running the faction even at the tiniest of points of non-interest, from fleet organization to deployment and research project orders. Second in Command The current Seconds in Command of the Vanguard are Vice-Admiral Drake Nogard and Vice-Admiral Mok. Vice-Admiral Drake Nogard is the head of SMITH in Vanguard and does a large amount of research for Ronald O'Connor. Vice-Admiral Mok, drunkenly called Vice-Admiral Whiskers by a few crewmen in Vanguard, runs the Bureau of Technological Regulation for Vanguard and engages in pet projects of his own. He has been described as "that mad scientist we keep locked in the basement who will sometimes come up, drop something in front of Vanguard, then disappear again as his coworkers go crazy over whatever amazing device he produced" by a few Vanguard higher ups, only among themselves, of course. Security Officer The current Vanguard Security Officer is Ronald O'Connor. See Leaders. Economics/Trade Officer Vanguard's current Economic Decisions are decided upon by the mysterious Wardroom of Vanguard. Ronald O'Connor and Drake Nogard tend to be the people responsible for directly dealing with any trade deals. Tech Wizard Thenok is a Vanguard AI unit, currently working as the resident Tech representative and Mainframe Mastermind, maintaining and updating all of Vanguard's systems and ships. Research and Development Research and Development for Vanguard are performed through three different groups: SMITH Incorporated, Mok Divisoion, and Amc088 himself. SMITH Division SMITH was an addition made to Vanguard during the Acropolis Era of Vanguard, where Drake Nogard, being alone, was offered a place in Vanguard, which he accepted. SMITH has since become a very integral part of Vanguard as their primary Research and Development Department. The leader of SMITH has described Vanguard as his family, and has said he is happy doing the work he does alongside the people he does. Mok Division Not much can be said of the mysterious Mok division, lead by the Cat Man. They merely bring forth new advances in technology for Vanguard at very random times, and shows off the advances made to the rest of Vanguard, who puts the devices into service immediately. Amc Division The division, if one can call it that, that Amc runs is not quite so enigmatic to Vanguard. While the progress is comparatively slow, it hits large strides when something is made that impress the other two divisions, with a heavy mastery of logic systems.